


love by a thousand cuts

by denpring, slotumn



Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Blood Kink, Creampie, Digital Art, F/M, Femdom, Illustrations, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, NSFW Art, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay, Training, Vaginal Sex, why is there not a tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring, https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: [Contains NSFW illustration]Claude loved seeing Lysithea with a blade.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Lysiclaude NSFW Workout [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164239
Kudos: 7
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme, Lysiclaude NSFW Workout Bingo





	love by a thousand cuts

**Author's Note:**

> Doubling as a fill for this [kink meme prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?style=site&thread=3120456).
> 
> Artist note: I wanted to have at least 7 pieces within the week but it looks like I'll end up running late for an event I run OTL
> 
> Writer note: Come to think of it, there is absolutely nothing stopping me from submitting every single Lysiclaude porn I write from here on into the NSFW Workout collection. Maybe I should do that.

"Not bad, not bad! You almost beat me there."

Claude loved seeing Lysithea with a blade. 

Magic was one thing, but seeing a physical reminder of her deadlines sent shivers up his spine like nothing else. It was close to how he felt when he knew there would be assassins ready to slit his throat in his own bedroom— except this time, he wanted to revel in it. 

She began with long swords, standard Fódlan style, but when she asked him for advice, he was all too happy to recommend that she try taking up knives and daggers— small, light, easy to conceal, excellent for self-defense. 

Perfect for fighting up close and personal, the complete opposite of their usual styles.

"What do you mean, 'almost?'"

A blade rushed up from behind, past the side of his face, and landed on the target in front of him.

When he turned around, he was greeted by Lysithea holding another knife— a pesh-kabz, the one he gave her as a gift— to his throat. 

"Don't get cocky, Claude."

It was with the spine and not the edge, of course, but nonetheless, his heart beat faster as she forced him to back up, towards the wall—

"I wasn't."

—where he reached out to pull the dagger out and clash it against her blade. There was only a short struggle before Lysithea stepped back— only natural, considering he had far more arm strength. 

And then the chase was on. 

Lysithea was fast in short bursts, and the sparks she sent out with magic made it difficult to approach her, but Claude was just as fast, with more stamina to boot.

"Hah—"

In the moments where one of them lunged close, he could hear her sharp breath as the metal glittered; when they hovered and circled around each other, he dragged his gaze over every inch of her body, admiring the slim figure under the guise of reading her movements. 

And she was doing the same back at him.

He suppressed a groan at the thought, and when the magical electricity around her faded, Claude took the chance to dive forward, grabbing the wrist of the hand holding the knife and wrapping the other around her waist. 

"If you surrender now, Lys, I'll take it easy on you later," he said, making a point of grinding his lower body into hers so that she'd feel his half-hard cock. 

He'd expected her to get flustered, maybe scowl and call him a pervert, but all she said was,

"That's my line,"

before sending more sparks flying right into him. 

It was nowhere near enough to injure, just enough to make his knees and elbows buckle and his breath hitch. They both fell to the ground, but he took the brunt of the impact, acting as a cushion for Lysithea, who shifted to straddle his lap.

"To the victor goes the prize," she said, finally giving a smug smile. "I'll claim mine, right now."

It was a declaration, not a request.

* * *

The scent of thrill and sweat still clung in the air as Lysithea's head bobbed up and down his length, sloppier than usual, pausing every so often to bite his thighs, to mark and claim him. 

Then, as she got up and pushed her panties aside, he got an idea. 

"Hold that," he pointed to her knife on the ground nearby, "against my neck while you fuck me."

Lysithea tilted her head, looking down at him with a questioning, and slightly cool gaze.

"Please," he added— as was only polite of a mere prize.

He hissed when the back of the blade pressed below his jaw at the same time she sank down on him— a perfect contrast of cold metal above and hot, soft flesh below. 

"...Do you like this?" she asked, slowly grinding her hips in a circle. "Knowing I can take your life any second, if I want to?"

"Yes," he replied. "And I like knowing that you, won't."

The last syllable came out as a gasp, as the knife suddenly sliced the top of his shirt open, exposing his chest to the air.

"I still think the loser deserves a punishment," she whispered, rubbing the top of his pectoral with her thumb. "Something that's going to hurt."

Once again, her voice said he had no choice in the matter. 

Just how he liked it.

Her cunt tightened around him as she slowly slid the back of the knife over and around his collarbones, occasionally laying it flat against the skin so that he'd shiver against the surface, but she didn't cut him with it yet— just continued rolling her hips, her silky insides massaging every inch of his cock. 

The power she had over him was just as exhilarating to her, he knew; everything she did and didn't do had him desperate and on edge, afraid and anticipating. 

"Lysithea— _gods_."

Finally, she let out a sharp moan as her core began pulsing. Her hands moved over his chest swiftly, and for a split second, he didn't register the pain, only the pointed tip dragging across his skin. 

"Oh—"

He came right as the searing sensation hit, seemingly flaring from his chest right towards his cock. And whether that was his body confusing pain with pleasure or believing it was under attack and trying to leave an offspring, he swore there was more semen than usual— some of it dribbling back down his cock as she let out a pleasured sigh. 

They stayed like that for a while, the back of the knife now pressed against the side of his neck as their lips and tongues lazily mixed. At some point, she traced her fingers over the light wound, white magic tingling on his skin as it closed the cuts.

That was the other thing he loved about her— that despite her deadly spells and sharp words, she was still kind at heart.

But, in all honesty—

"The next time I lose," Claude said, as they redressed and stood back up, "I wouldn't mind if you carved me up some more and left it like that."

Lysithea squinted at him. "...I'm sure you've been told this a million times already, but you really are weird."

He laughed, and gave her a quick kiss.

"No harm done, as long as we're both getting something out of it, right?"

* * *

[On Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/87931497)

**Author's Note:**

> [Lysiclaude NSFW Bingo](https://twitter.com/lysiclaudensfw?s=09) is ongoing, please check it out!!  
>   
> [Join the Lysiclaude Discord!](https://discord.gg/GZmtGbw)  
>   
> [Writer twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> [Artist twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)  
> 


End file.
